Hey There
by AquaWings23
Summary: Max's mom gets a new job, so Max and family move from California to Arizona. She meets Fang, (Who has a BIG secret) and life in Arizona seems better. But, is it really? Note: Lots of Fax, Cookies, and Hey There, Delilah by The Plain White T's
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guy, my name's Aqua. This is my first story, so if it sucks, I'm so sorry. Anyway, Iggy, do the disclaimer!

Iggy: Aqua doesn't own anything.

Me: Right. Now on with our story!

Chapter 1

Max POV

"Max, come on, we're going to be late!" my younger sister, Ella, yelled. Oh, you must be wondering who I am. My name is Maximum Ride, but anyone who calls me something other than Max will be kicked into next week. I live with my mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez, and my younger sister, Ella. I used to live in warm, sunny California, but today I am moving to Phoenix, Arizona. Yay. (Note the sarcasm.) I was in the car, listening to my IPod.

 _Hey there, Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

 _Hey there, Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

 _Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

 _Hey there, Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_

 _Hey there, Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

 _Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me_

 _A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah, I can promise you  
That by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame_

 _Hey there, Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there, Delilah, here's to you  
This one's for you_

 _Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me._

Ah, The Plain White T's. While I listened to one of my favorite bands, Ella was interrogating Mom on what the new house would look like, which room would be her's, all that jazz. I just sat there, listening to a new song by a band I never heard before, called "The Flock". They were really good. I decided I would have to look them up later.

TIME SKIP 3 HOURS LATER

Finally, after 3 HOURS, we arrived at the house. It was HUGE! Before the car even stopped, I was outside, running to get the first room. I saw a room with a balcony window, and instantly fell in love. "I call this room!" Ella came up and came into MY room. "Aw, Max, no fair! I want this one! MOM!" My mom came into the room with a smile on her face. "Sorry Ells, Max got here first. But the other room has the bigger closet." Ella screeched as I covered my ears. Man, that girl is loud! I asked mom if we could go to the paint store to paint our rooms, and she said yes. Ella and I talked about color schemes all the way to the store. I wanted different blues; she wanted different pinks and purples. Big surprise. I found 2 colors, called Ice Water and Nevada Sky. Ella found Plum Purple, Sunlight Sparkle, and Princess Pink. Way too girly for my taste. We got home and set to work.

3 HOURS LATER

I finished, and I got to say, it looked pretty good. The walls with my door and the balcony were painted Nevada Sky, while the other two were painted Ice Water. I sat on my bed thinking, 'This was a good day.'

A/N: Yay! Done with chapter 1! How was it? Iggy?

Iggy: R&R! She'll give you virtual cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, it's Aqua! Thank you for all the constructive criticism. It really does help me know what you guys want. This is a pretty short chapter, so it's kind of a filler. Let me know what you think. Iggy?

Iggy: Aqua doesn't own anything.

Me: Right you are, my little pyromaniac. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 2

Max POV

 _Beep. Beep. Bee-_

My devil alarm clock sounded, causing me to fall out of my bed. I looked at the little beast, and then almost screamed. It was 5:30! "ELLA!" I yelled, my face turning as red a baboon's butt. (From anger, of course. I don't do all that mushy-gushy stuff.) My little sister popped into my room, looking so innocent, I wanted to rip her head off. "WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP AT 5:30?!" I yelled at her. She seemed taken back. "Why, Max, you don't remember? You told me I could dress you for the first day of school." Then I remembered. I promised Ella that she could dress me if she gave me my cookies back. "I was just joking. I wanted my cookies." I said, fear in my eyes, for what she did next was my ultimate weakness. BAMBI EYES! **(A/N: Dun, Dun, Dunnnn!)** I tried to resist, but Bambi Eyes are too much for me to handle. "Fine", I said. "But, you owe me cookies for a month!" She looked at me, joy on her face. "It's a deal." She said. Then, she took out her makeup…

I am so going to regret this.

A/N: Oh-No! What will happen next? Iggy?

Iggy: R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, it's Aqua! You guys seemed to have liked Chapter 2 so, here is Chapter 3! YAY! Iggy?

Iggy: Aqua doesn't own anything.

Me: Right. Now on with the story!

Chapter 3

Max POV

2 hours. That's how long it took Ella to dress me up for my first day of school. That's right. You heard-um, read- that right. 30 minutes for the hair, 30 minutes for the makeup, 30 minutes for the clothes, 20 minutes for the shoes, and 10 minutes for the accessories. And, you know what? I looked good. I'm not kidding. I had on a black T-shirt that said, _'This is what flawless looks like'_ on it, a ripped pair of skinny jeans, a red leather jacket, suede boots with fringe on them, and long silver earrings that look like feathers. Ella had done my makeup so I had a light brown eye shadow swept across my eye in an elegant little V-shape. On top of that, I had a little bit of eyeliner and mascara, but nothing that would be too much. She did my lips with a light pink lip-gloss. She gave me a pair of sunglasses and my charm bracelet and I was ready to roll. But, before I rolled, I got on my computer and looked up "The Flock". Apparently, "The Flock" was a boy band that was born in a garage (just like all the classics) and played for the school talent show. From the time they got off stage to the time they were outside the school, millions of people were lined up to hear them sing. From there, they moved p the scale, until they reached number 1. The website said they would be in Phoenix soon for their national tour. Maybe, I could go see them. Suddenly, an email appeared on my computer.

 _To: Max_

 _From: Ella_

 _Figured you went on your computer, or something. Look at the time. ;)_

I looked at the time. It was 7:15! School started at7:30! WTH, ELLA?! I ran to the garage, and grabbed my helmet from my bike. My motorcycle is my baby. It's black, with orange flames on the side and my name spray-painted on it in purple. I had no time to admire the detail now. I hopped on my bike and sped to school. When I got in the parking lot, I parked my bike in a spot and headed towards the front doors. Oh well, here goes nothing.

A/N: There's Chapter 3! The next chapter will be on Max's life in school. Well, Iggy. Are you just going to stand there?

Iggy: R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, it's Aqua! So, I haven't updated in a while so here's a recap of what happened in the last chapter. So, here you go!

 _Recap: I hopped on my bike and sped to school. When I got in the parking lot, I parked my bike in a spot and headed towards the front doors. Oh well, here goes nothing._

Iggy: That was a good chapter. You know what's also good? BOMBS.

Me: Oh Iggy, you little pyromaniac. Anyway, I am not a middle-aged man who is an amazing author who wrote one of my favorite books in existence. Basically, I'm not JP.

Chapter 4

Max POV

So, I opened the door to the school. And guess what? I walked straight into a wall. Well, what looked like a wall. "Sorry." A voice said. I jumped and realized that the wall was speaking. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I mumbled, helping the not-wall pick up his books. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new here?" The not- wall asked. Okay, I've got to stop calling him not-wall. How 'bout I call him Bob? Bob, nice Max. So original. (Sarcasm)

I looked up from picking up books and looked at Bob. He was hot, with long black hair that went over his eyes. He had a tan complexion, so he looked Greek. Then I looked at his eyes. I wished I hadn't. Whoever said that eyes are the windows to the soul are right, 'cause I could get lost in his eyes. They were dark brown, almost black, with gold flecks in them that you can only see up close. Then, he smirked. Oh-no! I just realized that he thinks I was checking him out. But then I realized that he was checking me out, too. "Hey, I'm Max." I said to Bob. Bob looked back at me before saying, "Fang." I smirked at him. "Isn't Fang a dog's name?" I asked him. He grinned back. "Isn't Max a boy's name?" "Touché" I added, before picking up my books and helping him up.

"Hey, what classes are you in?" Fang asked me. I handed him my schedule. "Cool, you're in all my classes." He said. All I could think was _YES!_ "Wanna head to homeroom?" I asked. "Sure, but just hope that Mr. Erikson isn't in a bad mood today." We dusted ourselves off and walked to class.

A/N: So? What cha think? Oh, and guys, I just wanted to let you know, I'm not the kind of author that only updates if they get reviews. But they would be greatly appreciated!

Iggy: R&R! Free COOKIES and BACON!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, it's Aqua! I am so sorry about not updating in so long. I have been so busy over Winter Break, that I completely forgot about updating! Anyway, Iggy?

Iggy: What?

Me: …The disclaimer?

Iggy: Oh, yeah. Aqua doesn't own anything.

Me: Right. Now on with the story!

Chapter 5

Max POV

It turns out that Fang was a really nice guy. He partnered up with me every class, and he always sat next to me. We were in Math now, so I obviously tuned out everything the teacher was saying. **(A/N: That's me!** **)** I was about to fall asleep when the bell finally, finally rang. I grabbed my books and ran out of the classroom. _Lunchtime, YES!_ Fang came up to me and grabbed my arm. "Come on." He said. "You're sitting with me and my friends."

Fang pulled me over to a table with 4 other kids sitting at it. I sat down at the table. "Max, I want you to meet Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and J.J." I looked at the people Fang was pointing to. Nudge looked nice, with her mocha-colored skin and caramel-colored hair. Next was Iggy, a scrawny-looking boy with strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Then there was Gazzy, a boy who looked similar to Iggy, perhaps his brother. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Finally, J.J. looked pretty tough, with her brown hair and green eyes. Everyone said their "Hellos" and "Nice-to-meet-you's". I stood up, and went to grab some food, thinking that I could finally be happy here.

A/N: And, TA-DA! Chapter 5 is complete! Ok, guys I need a vote. Please PM me or put the vote in your review. And here is the question. Iggy?

Iggy: Should Lissa be a slut or an annoying popular girl?

Me: Remember. This is your choice. All votes should be in by January 12th. And remember…

Iggy:R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, it's Aqua! Thank you all for your votes and reviews, they are greatly appreciated. I'm am so sorry for not updating in such a long time, I have been very busy with school and homework and all that crap you guys don't want to hear about. So, all the votes are in! In the end, it was determined that Lissa should be… Drum roll please…

Iggy: A POPULAR SLUT!

Me: Yep, there was 3 votes for slut, 2 votes for popular and 1 vote for other. So, I decided-

Iggy: IGGY and I decided…

Me: Iggy and I decided that she was going to be a popular slut! But enough about that! Let's get on with the story!

Iggy: Aqua doesn't own anything.

Chapter 6

Fang POV **(A/N: Switching it up!)**

Max seems like a really nice girl. She seems to like my friends and she's really funny. She started telling us a story about how she switched her sister's shampoo for glue and how her mom couldn't get her hands off her head for days! I stifled a laugh, and all my friends looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was. I lowered my head, and kept eating my sandwich while she continued her story.

Max POV

I was in the middle of telling my story, when 3 girls, if I can even call them that, walked up to the table. They were revolting! They had makeup caked all over their faces, and shirts so low, anyone could have a free peep show, whether they wanted it or not. And don't even get me started about their skirts. There was just enough material to cover their butts, if not less, and they had on 4 inch heels, so all the boys could see their asses. What would I call them? How about Slut A, Slut B, and Mega Slut? Mega Slut walked toward me, and slammed her hands on the table.

She was even worse than Slut A and Slut B. Mega Slut had disgusting red curly hair and sharp green eyes, that matching with each other, made me want to puke. "Who do you think you are, stealing MY boyfriend?" She yelled at me. "Whoa, easy there." I joke. "I didn't steal anyone's boyfriend. I'm just hanging out with my friends." I gesture to the others, who look terrified, except Fang. "Lissa, go away." He says. "I told you, I'm not your boyfriend." Mega Slut, or Lissa, puts on a fake pouty face. "B-But Nicky-poo, I love you." Fang glares at Lissa, who flinches. _Note to self: Don't make Fang angry. Killer death glares._ "Lissa, you don't like me. You just want me to sleep with you, which, is never going to happen. Now go home." Lissa glares at me, but I have no effect. "This is all your fault, you slut!" She screams running back to her table. "Please, look in a mirror!" I scoff, sitting back down at the table. I glance at Fang. "Nicky-poo?" I ask. "Shut up." He says, with a small smirk on his face.

A/N: TA-DA! I know, long chapter. I want to thank you guys for all your support. Without you guys, I might not have written this story. So, to thank you, I'm giving you all a name. I will have another poll for which name you like the best. Here are the choices.

-The Winged Warriors

-The Feathered Friends

-The Soaring Stars

Me: Please have all votes in by February 6th. The name with the most votes will be the winner! And remember…

Iggy: R&R!


End file.
